Zodiac!
by The Geek of Greece
Summary: Zodiacs land in accent Greece!
1. Intro

_**Note YO so this is pretty much a Greek mythology Crossover with My hero academia But no UA high and stuff AND fairy tail GUILDS. Basically it's in Greece with the powers of Fairytail and the Guilds too, plus the Quirks on My hero. Anyway with that aside let's just jump RIGHT INN.**_

12 Meteors falling from the sky. They each land in random groups. Some with one on an island. Some two. Aries and Capricorn fell to Dodona. Libra and Pisces landed on Cape Taenaron. Gemini lands on Dasani. Sagittarius lands on Sparta. Scorpio lands with Leo on Delphi, Taurus and Virgo fell to Olympia. Cancer landed on Dion. And Aquarius on Corinth. The Zodiac signs had just become HUMAN! Or well should i say they are still god likes being. Just in a humanoid body! Each had two Quirks and a hidden one. And they will be taught magic later on. Aries lands about a little under a mile in a Forrest from Capricorn lands in a stream. Libra and Pisces landed about a foot from each other. Gemini landed in a fountain and broke it Sagittarius landed in a ditch Scorpio lands in a field and a couple of feet away Leo lands in some small garden. Taurus fell into hay and Virgo on top of him. Cancer landed in an ally. Aquarius In a tide pool. They all look around 20 Years old.

 ** _So i don't wanna hog all the character stuff so we will be talking about looks, Magic, Abilities and Equipment And the Greek gods that Will bless them Tomorrow in chapter two._**


	2. Cancer, Libra And Picses

_**So this story is gonna be purty long i picked two random pairs or singles and i introduce them here! i will do appearance, Quirks, And Slight personality.**_

Libra opened her eyes, In a second Pisces did to. They both looked at themselves. Libra Let out a small shriek and Pisces jumped. Pisces said "We, We have become Human!? But where are the others?" "I guess we split up falling from the sky. I bet it was Zeus, He was always easily angered but Leo must have Crossed the line" "Hey how do we know it was Leo? It could have been Aries she gets angry easily" "Yea but She is smart enough not to mess with the gods. Leo is the only one Stupid enough to do that." "Well you have a point there, Maybe it was the bragging and Hitting on all the girls, Who knows but we need to get back!" "You have a point Pisces but Another thing... Your eyes are. Strange" "What do you mean?" Like they look Electric like Sparky And they are very bright blue" "Well yours are weird too" "What? Tell me, Tell me how i look?" "Well for starters the are different colours and one it black with a white iris and the other in white with a black iris" "Huh Strange..." Libra stopped and looked down, then said "I wish we had better clothes than these basic clothes. Clearly we upset the gods a lot" Pisces was wearing an blue toga and Pisces an white one. Libra kicked up sand while getting up. Her hair was in Two buns. One Black the other white. She had a slight Indian accent to her speech and Tan skin. She started walking away and Pisces got up and started following her. He was Blueish White With Navy Blue Flat hair Spiky on the bottom He had Webbed feet and Hands plus He looked Scaled and had Gills. (P.S Pisces First quirk Was Electric Eel Allowing him to Release Shocks when someone touches him, And His power is Charge, (P.S P.S) He can charge up NRG in his body and Get buffed) Libra's First one is Balance, Its basically Gravity Manipulation. And Equinox, Half of her becomes Black Fire, The other Blinding White light. On will she can use either side but only when having VERY strong emotions will she be able to use both. White can Heal and Turn back time slightly and Black Poisons and can speed up time slightly. Each one Changes her Appearance. Such as using light she becomes completely white with Dove Like White wings, Using Fire She becomes Black and her eyes go red and She grows Dragon like wings.) Cancer wakes up in a Rocky hole. He gets up and looks at his hand. "Aw Dammit" He looks around to see if anyone is there. He looks at his hand, He has a Crab like red Exoskeleton From his hands up to his elbow. Instead of Pincers his hands Have Sharp Edges on them. He stands up and is wearing an Red toga He has Crab like Legs on his back. Three on each side Six in total. They have razor Sharp Pincers on them. He Is African American with A Slight Jamaican accent. he Gets up and walks out of the hole. He sees an Village A couple of miles away he starts to it. (His First Quirk is Exo, His Crab Exoskeleton and Legs. They are SUPER sharp and take A LOT to break, If breaks can regrow it. His Second quirk Accelerate. He Can Move Incredibly fast and the Longer he runs the faster he can go.

 _ **Well there you guys go the second chapter with Cancer, Libra and Pisces. I hope you guys enjoyed and the next group is Taurus,Virgo and Gemini Ik i went a lot on Libra but in like chapter 5 maybe the gods are going to be added in and like chapter 10 everyone's gonna find each other**_


	3. Taurus, Virgo and Gemini

_**So this Chapters Follows Virgo And Taurus, Plus Gemini, With that RIGHT in lets frigging GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Taurus Groggily opens his eyes, Virgo is still knocked out. Taurus Lays Virgo down in the hay and Gets up and Stretches. He looks around While brushing out Hay out of his hair and Clothes. He Goes into the Forrest to look for some good food, maybe a snack to eat while Virgo wakes up. He Finds Some Bramble And Wild Strawberry's and heads back Snacking on the way there but making sure to save some for Virgo, When he gets back he sees Virgo still asleep. Taurus walks over and Gently pushes her awake. She wakes and Spit out some of the hair in her mouth and yawns. "So, You want some Strawberry's? if not i have some bramble" Taurus says, Virgo yawns then replies with "Of course you get food first but ill have some Bramble" Taurus hands her some Blackberries And raspberries "Here." She eats them "Thanks. You can have the rest" Taurus smiles and then says "Thanks" Then eats the Rest. Virgo Gets up and Pats out the Straw and Stretches, Her Rust Hair Billows in the wind "I think we should head east, I see a Town" Taurus Rubs an horn in confusion "East? are you sure?" "Like you know Directions better?" "You have a point, But will there be food?" "Hopefully." "That sounds eerie" "Maybe it is! Who knows it could be a ghost town Ooo" "The chances, Well i heard ghosts can make killer food!" "Ugh stop your puns lets go" (Virgo's first quirk. Ecokinises, Virgo basically is connected directly to the natural world and thus can communicate, influence, manipulate and control nature, all living beings and plants and natural phenomena, such as the weather but she needs something to channel her power, such as a horn, staff etc. Not using something is dangerous and she most likely faints. . Second quirk, Heal can heal themselves and others, allowing them to heal/restore any damage life has ever suffered, and all life that has been wiped out on the planet from powers such as extinction. Taurus First Quirk is Crash, The Horns on His head are able to regrow and are SUPER hard, Sharp and can store energy in them to charge into things making them explode, Second quirk Heavy Metal Make. Can turn body into SUPER heavy metal that breaking is almost impossible. He looks normal but can turn into things and change his body. Such as making a blade from his hand or a Hammer. Can also mimic things such as Keys to break into things. Taurus Has a British accent and Brown hair With White Streaks, Virgo is a Irish lady with Soft Rust coloured hair, Taurus is wearing a white toga. Virgo a green one) "Hey wait up!" Taurus says to Virgo. She turns around. Taurus holds up a Well made Flower crown. Virgo Blushes and Thanks Taurus. She puts it on with a smile ||| Gemini Shakes his arm. Looks at his twin and slaps him up, he feels half the pain. She wakes up and Groans. "Just let me sleep. We will go looking for people in a little just shut up I'm tired and i know you are to." "Ugh fine" They fall asleep (Gemini quirks Elemental Mixture, the Gemini twins can be any basic element But they both have to be different ones. IF they mix there powers they can make mixtures. Second is Dupltilink. Its a Ability where they can Copy an item and turn it into a link that can store, Take or Link powers to each other.

 _ **so i did that at night sorry its late, I'm gonna do ships most likely are gonna be Taurus Virgo, Aquarius And Scorpio, And Leo and Aries. MAYBE I'm not totally sure but Taurus Virgo ill do and idk**_


	4. Aries, Capricorn And Sagittarius

**_Holy CRUD! i just checked. FUDGING 36 VIEWS ON ALL MY STORY'S OVERALL ;0 I thank you all Please if you like share with friends!_**

Aries Snaps up, Waking Capricorn up with him. "How the Hell what the hell!" Aries yells as her eyes and hair turn red and Fire Crackles around her and The band around her forehead turns into fire and the Diamond on the band turns red "Calm down, We must have displeased the gods heavily." "Stupid LEO I KNEW IT! I saw him flirting with ALL the female gods and Nymphs Fucking retard! Zeus must have been pissed with all the complaints for the husbands! Fucking knew it GODDAMMIT!""Calm down Aries, It might have been multiple things that caused this" She calms down and her Hair and eyes turn pink, Her Band turns back into Gold and the Diamond Turns White. "I know" She says weakly "S-Sorry" "Its fine. We must move. I sense a Town South of here called Assos" "T-Then lets H-Head there" "Then we should start walking" "G-Good idea" In her angry mode she is Reddish white and Normal mode Pale. Her hair when angry is up and Stat-icy when normal in a messy bun Capricorns hair is in a Short cut With Grey eyes that Look like stone. And Peach coloured skin Capricorn is wearing a grey toga Aries a pink one. (Aries first quirk, Demonic Aura, Aries can release and surround themselves in Demonic fire That can change colour of level of anger, Black for SUPER angry Normal fire for Angry and Red fire for Really angry, She can use the first for defensive and offensive purposes, becoming almost untouchable and granting them various abilities. The Aura also Gives her Ram horns. The aura also gives Aries enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability, She can also EAT fire for Boosts. CALM Mode quirk Cloud Creation, Can make clouds that you can fly on. get trapped in, Make rain and snow. IT all depends on her mood, Sad rains, Happy Normal and Ticked off Lightning and thunder. Capricorn Quirks Seismic Sense Goat, Capricorn has Goat horns that are able to pick up even the slightest vibrations through physical contact with the ground, enabling them to perceive their surroundings as precisely as normal sight. Capricorn are able to sense the structure and materials of solid substances, including the presence of caves, material changes, structural weaknesses, etc. Second Quirk Kings, a Quirk which allowed him to weaken nearby Peoples physical and magical abilities.) Sagittarius Spits out some Muddy water and Gets up from a ditch. Gets up and Walks into a abandoned home thinking, eventually going out into a small Forrest and getting food walking back to the home and makes food. after that goes to sleep. (Sagittarius's first quirk, Centaurity, Has the bottom half of a Brown war horse. Must faster, Better regeneration, Stronger and better Endurance and Metabolism etc Second quirk Weapon Creation, can create Weapons from whatever they have in there hands, they are capable of creating virtually any weapon and however many they wish. Depending on what the weapon is made of, it can posses a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat.)

 _ **SO THAT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER G NIGHT Y'ALL chapter 6 gonna be about the gods or maybe 7 idk YEET**_


	5. Scorpio, Leo And Aquarius

_**Its your Boy coming back with the 5th chapter INTRODUCING... THE LAST SET WOO! this chapters gonna be pretty long but I've decided on a Aquarius x Scorpio ship IF YOU have any ideas such as battles they face, Ships and what gods should go on each. Tell me in the reviews! thanks and with that gone lets jump RIGHT in to the story**_

Scorpio opens his eyes and then gets up. 'Damn. Stupid Leo must have really angered Zues for this' He thinks to himself. He looks over and Leo spits out some Cucumber and Radish from his mouth. He looks around then sees me and waves "Hey!" He walks over and says "So I guess we Got fucking kicked off Olympus Ah" "Because of YOU!" "Then why are you here Hum" "Probably Zues sent me to make sure you don't get killed idiot" "Stop hating on me you Sprayed sand into a Random God Because he hit on Aquarius!" "Well At least i had reasons you Male Whore" "Fuck off" "Fine by me I'M GOING THIS WAY" "AND I'M GOING THIS WAY!" They both start walking in different directions. Then lightning flashes and they start heading back into each other "Aw C'mon Zeus!" Leo barks "Ugh Zues why!" Scorpio complains They go back to where they where. Scorpio than whispers to Leo saying "I don't wanna team with you either but Zues will kill us if we don't, He is already angry at us so lets form a truce. OK?" "Fine Asshol- Scorpio" they shake hands and head East. (Scorpios first Quirk Scorpion. Scorpio Has a Large stinger On his Lower back That is Coated in Super hard Black Exoskeleton with A stinger on the front that can release poison that can burn through metal. has teeth that are coated with natural venom, The poison can have a variety of effects, ranging from Paralysis, Sickness and Instant death. He also has poisons in his blood And is Immune to poison. Scorpio second quirk. Sand Song. With A flute or any instrument he can play a song to Release sand from anywhere and use it to make sand storms, Sand Slashes and Sand Waves. He Wears Two rings on his Right hand One with A Red skull on it that allows him to regenerate fully every 24 hours And a Second one That's a Green Sun That allows him lots of resistance to Fire and slight control over poison fire. He looks Egyptian and has short hair that is red on one side and white on the other. He wears no shirt, but has a flower shaped collar that is red and trimmed with gold around his neck. He has a white sheet-like material around his waist that is kept up by his large belt. He wears black shorts, and has bandage-like material wrapped around his arms and legs. He also has a Necklace with a blue wave that was a gift from Aquarius that allows him to breath underwater for longer. Also grants him access to Atlantis. Leos first quirk Sol, Leo can generate solar energies, making it an offensive weapon in time of need. He can also use it To fly around Using Solar Waves and can teleport using solar energy, merging into the solar energy and appearing under 10miles away. His Second quirk Is Lions Pride, Leo can become stronger, faster, more durable and Gets a regeneration by pride of himself and others, unlocking abilities to Release Loud roars and Grow Solar claws. and enhancing the existing powers. Leo is a Shocking good looking guy with Golden Shining hair and has an Ripped body. A brave tan with Sparkling Golden eyes. He has an an small piece of onyx on the caruncle of his eye.) Aquarius wakes up and sees a muscle on her left foot. She gets up and shakes it of and Stretches. Looks over and Walks into the lake. There are a couple of Water Nymphs talking. They notice Aquarius and start swimming over "Hey Aquarius! Long time no See! Hows it going with Scorpio!" "Oh fine, I just landed here, Where should i go?" Another one says "Hm I think you should head to Olympus, Here have this Compass! it heads to Olympus" the first one says "Ooh and here Have this Ring, It Helps purify water faster!" the third one says "Oh and i have this for you! Its a Stone with a rune in it that will like Totally protect you more!" they hand her the gifts and they say good bye. She Heads out and starts walking to mount Olympus" (Aquarius first quirk is Mermaid. When in water she can turn into a mermaid with Blue tail and a silver fin with Glowing Parts. she is also able to generate water and Heals while in water. Aquarius second quirk Voice. She can Let out super sonic screeches and Sing you into her control or Sleep, She also has increased lung capacity and can release Powerful gust of air with her mouth. Aquarius is a royal blue mermaid. she has light blue hair that reaches up to her waist, and a large bust. She has blue eyes that seem to have no pupils. Aquarius wears a revealing dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. Aquarius also has a headband and a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. She is wearing a white toga )

 _ **With that GEM done, I'm Going to have a surprise next chapter so get ready! Favorite and follow, Also in the summer I'm going to be gone so i won't post zodiac Everyday but ill post a picture of the day and a short one shot or a myth. Thanks for Reading and ill see you bb's in the next chapter Bye bye :D**_


	6. Blessing of the Gods (part I)

_**What's up I'm back and this chapters going to be long as hell so get ready and please pretty please enjoy ^-^**_

A large Rumble sounds. Thunder And lighting. Then All 12 zodiacs start fading A thunder crash and Everyone is on Olympus in front of the 12 Olympians. Zeus Speaks in a Low voice, Rumbling like thunder. "Welcome Zodiacs, The reason you where pushed from Olympus was many reasons. Many complaints of your behavior that is NOT accepted on mount Olympus, For that and Other reasons you have been kicked from Olympus. Your penance is simple. You will stay on earth proving yourself. we will give you quests when we need you and once you have proven yourself you can come back on to Olympus." "Yes sir" The zodiacs all say in unison "Very well. As to help you on your quests Each of you Zodiacs will have a God/Goddess that will bless you and help you on your journey. Understood?" "Yes Sir" They all said again. "Each god will say your name. Come over to them and receive there gift. Artemis says "Aries, Come forward," Aries walks over "Your Weapon is this," She hands her a Throwing knife shaped like a Kunai. "This has the blessing of the moon. You can summon Four of thees at a time to throw, Enchanted with Ghost fire Meaning there is a White See through looking fire with Traces of purple and green. This Fire when hit will Explode. When you throw one, Instead of Taking it back you can Summon another along as the other one Breaks." She stops than says "Another part of my enchantment is You have increased hunting capability's and are stronger under moonlight. Dismissed" Aries walks off holding her new weapon." Hephaestus says "Taurus, come forth." Taurus walks forward "Taurus, Your a strong Sign, No need for a weapon your already one!" He says and chuckles a bit "Anyway my Gift towards you is This." He hands Taurus a bottle that looks like metal "This will enhance your metal Strength and give you the ability to change into different kinds of metal, And my blessing to you is You have High resistance to heat and is much better at forge. That's all my boy" Taurus thanks him and drinks the Potion, His grey Eyes Twinkle for a second than stop. He walks over and joins the others." Hermes Calls to Gemini "Hey Gemini! I like you your powers are nice speedy like mine anyway My gift to you is this." He gives them a Pair of Wings. They are Silvery White and Shiny. They both put them on and a small *Pss* sound when they put them on. "And for my blessing is this. Your endurance Doubles and you can jump much higher. that's all Goodbye!" The twins walk back Demeter calls out in a sweet voice "Demeter! Please come" Virgo walks over And greets her "So Virgo, My gift to you is This Scythe." She hands Virgo a Scythe with Engravings of flowers and Plants Vines in the Engravings highlighting them. Virgo Squeals with delight When she looks at the blade. Its a See through Blade with Grass on the top. "It can also Shrink into a small Shovel For Easy Carrying!" "My blessing to you is the Ability to Speed growing time on ANYTHING" She thanks her and walks away smiling

 _ **That's it for TODAY! Four more tomorrow and another four after that. Thanks for reading and ill see you babes in the next chapter tomorrow**_


	7. Blessing of the Gods (part II)

_**I'm sorry i did not upload yesterday i had a lot. i hope to make up for it in this chapter that gonna be EXTRA long and tomorrows shorter. Ill be doing 6 of the signs blessing so buckle up and lets jump right in partner YEE HAW!**_

Dionysus Says "Cancer, Come forth." Cancer walks over and Bows in front of him "Up, My blessing to you is this Fūma Shuriken." He Lands Cancer The Shuriken that is large, four-bladed Weapon possessing per-eminent sharpness and lethality. "My other gift to you Alcohol Manipulation. You can Control Strong Alcohol Easily but if you use it for too long you will get intoxicated. Weaker Alcohol Like Beer is harder to control but you can use it for longer. Go back in line" Cancer thanks him and Walks back. Apollo Yells to Leo "Hey Leo! Come over!" Leo Walks over with Pride and they fist bump "Hey Leo So For your gift I got you This." Apollo Hands Leo An Shiny Golden íeorto, its an claw-like weapon designed to fit over the knuckles or be concealed under and against the palm. It consists of four or five curved blades affixed to a crossbar or glove, and is designed to slash through skin and muscle. It is believed to have been inspired by the armament of big cats such as Lions. And for your power Is Increased Agility and Predators eye, The Ability to See in Infrared, X-ray (etc)" "Thanks Apollo" They High five then Leo walks back. Hera Calls on Libra "Libra." Libra walks forward and Bows in front of the queen of the gods. Hera Hands Libra a Flail. A fail is a A metal stick or ball attached to a handle with a chain, But this One is Made of White Marble Handle And Black Iron Balls and the hilt. "As for my gift to you is this, Truth, If someone makes eye contact for 5 seconds while you are using your power you can make them tell you anything." Libra thanks Hera and Bows again then walks off. Hades Calls to Scorpio in his Dark voice "Scorpio, Come here." Scorpio Walks over and Bows. "Your Weapons is This." Hades hands Scorpio a Handel made of Bone with a Stygian Steel blade With Glowing Purple Inscriptions Khopessh, its a curved, thick blade that measured about two feet long. A khopessh has a thick, crescent shaped blade that is used for slashing. "As for my gift. This is Called Nether Curse. Any object you hold in your hand can Be cursed with nether. The Nether can be used for Multiple things Dark and Death related. The longer the curse you say the stronger it is, the Curse only will last for 48 hours" Scorpio bows and Walks off. "Sagittarius!" Ares barks. Sagittarius Marches over and Salutes to Ares. "My gift to you is this Bow." Ares hands Sagittarius a Steel bow With a String that's on Fire. "This Bow When you Hit something or someone with the arrow will explode and then burn for 5 minutes and can not be put out." Ares pauses then says "As for your Power is Enchained Eyes. You can Zoom, Lock on, Or emit Lazar beams And Tract movement such as infrared." Sagittarius Bows then Walks off.

 _ **So that FINISH'S this chapter. I'm sorry i completely FORGOT to do it And now its 11 and I'm doing it now. i had a hectic week so at chapter ten i will take a day off Thanks for reading and Bye bb's**_


	8. Blessing of the Gods (Part III)

_**EEK I'm a stupid BAKA i forgot to upload AGAIN REEE. Mothers day and stuff came into the mix and i completely Forgot even a short chapter! I PROMISE this one will be decently long and. SHOUT OUT TO GUEST my first review I'm so happy! 131 Peeps also VIEWED AND READ MY STORY OVERALL! Thank you all so much i just wrote this for fun thx i really love you all. With that aside lets JUMP. RIGHT IN!**_

Athena said in a Beautiful Voice, Yet smart and commanding "Capricorn. Come over." Capricorn Walks over Gracefully. "My Gift to you are these Boots." She hands Capricorn A Silver Heel Piece. A Toe cover and a ankle cover for both feet. "These will allow you to Jump incredible heights, As for your power. You have the Ability To Slow time At will." Capricorn thanks her and marches off

 _ **sorrrry for the short chapter. tomorrow will be longish. i'm introducing a oc Of me and my friend into the story**_


End file.
